


School

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [12]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Couple, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Rowvember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 11





	School

Johnny didn't want to be here, but hadn't had a choice. It had been an order, so he had to follow it, or he'd never hear the end of it. She'd never stop bothering him about it, had he not agreed, so here they were, in front of Adrian's Dancing School.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Johnny sighed as he parked the car next to the building. He was less than excited about this, he'd rather be out cracking some Ronin's skull open right about now.

"And I can't believe you never learned how to dance in the first place." Aisha shot back. She hated being stuck in her big house a lot of the time, she wanted to go out, go for walks. So when she had wanted to dance in the large living room during a candlelight dinner, only to discover that he had no idea how, she decided to make him take lessons.

"Yo, not everyone had the money to afford those expensive ass lessons when they were young, you know?" Johnny wasn't lying, he had always been short on money in his youth, only ever seeing money come his way once he had joined the Saints.

"But enough to throw bills at strippers on the weekends?" Aisha wasn't having it. He rolled his eyes and was about to respond, but she kept going, "And I worked for that money, may I remind you, some jobs I wish I hadn't worked, but I still endured it, so quit being a baby, get out of the car, and let's teach you some culture!" she scolded.

He just sighed again as he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited her Zomkah. He patiently waited for her to get out as well, she took a bit longer than him, being careful with her dress. He locked the car, linked his arm with hers and they both made their way inside the school.

He was a bit nervous entering a public place like that without a gun, he hoped they wouldn't get recognized as a wanted fugitive and the supposed to be dead R&B singer. Aisha had put on a white wig, with long, straight hair and some make-up magic to help conceal her identity. Johnny was wearing a brown turtleneck sweater to hide his tattoos, and a pair of thick glasses that he did not like at all.

The dancing school was fairly large on the inside, a big wooden dance floor in the middle of the well lit room, where multiple couples would have space to practise their steps. There were mirrors surrounding the floor, so the dancers could see themselves, which would help with their form. 

Aisha had booked a lesson for them via phone in advance, all they had to do was register at the door under their fake names, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and make their way to the dance floor, where a middle aged man named Adrian was giving instructions to a handful of other couples. Johnny cringed at the idea of letting the stranger tell him what to do while all these other strangers watched and judged him whenever he'd make a mistake, but he had promised Eesh to go along and behave himself.

"Ah, our final students for the evening, welcome, no need to be shy," the man greeted them in an accent Johnny couldn't place. He just nodded in response, Aisha was more formal and curtsied to the man.

"It's an honor to have you teach us," she told him. Adrian had been one of Stilwater's finest dancers in the past. These days he passed on his knowledge by teaching whoever wanted to be taught, and was able to afford his ridiculously expensive lessons.

They joined the group and started listening to their instructor as he went over the basic steps that they were going to start off with. Johnny tried to pay attention but he was getting bored already. When it was time for them to put what Adrian had demonstrated with another female student into practice, the gangster was already lost at where his hands and feet were supposed to be. Aisha expected as much and was quick to guide his hands towards her waist and her own hand respectively, she took the lead for the first couple of steps and let him slowly follow her movements.

Once he started to get the hang of it, she told him to take the lead, slowly but surely he managed to replicate the steps Aisha had done previously. Johnny was surprised he could actually do this, he always thought dancing was for rich snobs, but it was kind of simple once you got the rhythm down. Aisha was also shocked to see him adapt so quickly, she had expected her feet to get stepped on a lot more often. He had an easier time learning the moves from doing them, rather than watching someone else do it.

As Adrian walked by, he studied the pair for a moment before giving his feedback, "Not bad, Mr Smith, just like that. Left, shift weight, right, shift weight, very good!" He encouraged the couple, "Just one thing, try to do the movements without looking down at your feet, look at your partner as you dance, your woman should be your focus," he advised, but just as Johnny had tried to do his steps without looking, he misstepped and almost took a tumble.  
"Practise, practise." the instructor repeated, Johnny hated being patronized like that, but refrained from doing anything, so he just took Aisha's hand again and returned to doing the routine.

Roughly one and a half hours later, Adrian clapped his hands to get his students' attention.  
"Very well, my loves, that concludes our first lesson. You all have done well performing your basic steps, you can practise them at home at any time until our next lesson in two days. It is important that you have memorized the routine by then since all our advanced steps and dances will build up on them."

"Great, he's giving us homework," Johnny whispered, earning him a scolding nudge from Aisha's elbow.

They said their goodbyes and exited the school. Aisha and Johnny were slowly making their way back to their vehicle, her head resting against his shoulder, and arms locked again.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" the former singer asked her boyfriend.

"Could've been worse, I guess," he admitted with a shrug. He wouldn't outright say he had been having fun, but he hadn't hated the experience either, it had been alright.

"How's your leg?" She showed concern for his injured knee from a couple of years ago, she had noticed him flinching a little whenever he'd shift his weight onto his left foot.

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry about it," he brushed it off.

She shook her head at his macho behaviour, "It's fine if you need to take breaks, I don't want you to force yourself."

"Fine..." he hated that damn injury, granted, he could have ended up a lot worse, but it still affected him sometimes, and it made him feel like some fragile old man with a prosthetic hip whenever people talked about it.

He walked her around the car to open the door for her, "Thanks?," she was a bit surprised by that gentlemanlike gesture as she sat down in the passenger seat.  
After he got in the driver's seat, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I had fun, thanks for the evening."

"It's cool, don't mention it," he buckled his seatbelt and put the key into the ignition.

"Now take me home," she requested, "I wanna show you some of the more elaborate dance moves I learned when I was younger," she finished in a flirty voice and a wink.


End file.
